the_sonfandomcom-20200213-history
First Son of Texas
First Son of Texas is the first episode of The Son. It aired on April 8, 2017. Official Synopsis Eli McCullough must survive a frontier Comanche attack in 1849 and lead his family's empire through difficult times in 1915. Plot 1849 In central Texas, young Eli McCullough lives with his mother, brother Martin, and sister Lizzie. The Comanche watch the family, and later attack at night when they eat dinner. Eli kills a Comanche with a gun before being knocked unconscious. Waking in the cabin, Eli watches as the Comanche kill his mother, and she Lizzie already dead. The Comanche burn the cabin, and take Eli and Martin as prisoners. 1915 The grown Eli and his youngest son, Pete discover the body of one of Pedro García ranch hands hanging from a tree. While Peter cuts the body down and loads it on a truck, Eli takes his granddaughter Jeannie for a walk. Pete's wife, Sally is organizing Eli's birthday gala, an event that falls on the anniversary of the Republic of Texas. She is informed of the discovery of a body. Jeannie and Eli talk on the veranda. Indicating his oil derrick, Eli predicts that he will be able to afford six more derricks after the gala. Pete delivers the body to the sheriff's office, where Maria García identifies the body as Armando. In Gilbert's Saloon, Pete and the owner, Niles Gilbert, have words over the death of Armando. Niles killed Armando due to the fact that he helped the Mexican Sediciosos steal cattle from the McCullough Ranch. He also mentions that Eli knew about the incident. Pete confronts Eli about Armando's death, but Eli explains that he asked Niles to investigate who was stealing their cattle. Cesar Sanchez is angry over Armando's death, and asks his wife, Ana to not attend Eli's party. The patriarch, Pedro García, accuses his son-in-law, Cesar, of helping the Sediciosos. Pedro does not want the family in danger, while Cesar believes that Texas belongs to the Mexicans. Pedro attends Eli's party with his wife, Lourdes, and his daughters Maria and Ana. Eli's eldest son, Phineas arrives for the party, informing his father that he has many potential investors for Eli's oil drilling venture. However, Pete does not agree with this, believing that they are swindling people into investing in worthless land. He argues that cattle should be their focus, but Eli disagrees. Pedro arrives at the party and asks to speak privately to Eli, but is directed to Pete instead. Pete assures Pedro that the McCullough's had no part in Armando's death, but Pedro would rather hear that direct from Eli. 1849 Captives of the Comanche, Martin blames Eli for Lizzie's death. Lizzie was killed by gunfire, and the Comanche only fired because Eli shot first. Martin refuses to eat and tells the Comanche they will soon be wiped from the Earth. Martin is killed in front of Eli for his defiance. The Comanche bury Martin. The Comanche chief, Toshaway, tells Eli that Martin died with great honor. 1915 At the party, Eli acknowledges two Comanche guests. Pete and Maria talk, where she tells him her husband dies two months ago and she is staying with her father. She thanks him for taking care of Armando's body. Eli makes a grand toast to his guests about South Texas. One of the potential oil investors, John Kirby, compliments him on the speech and the two talk business. As they talk, Eli's oil derrick explodes. Eli, along with Pete, Phineas, and ranch foreman Tom Sullivan, ride to the derrick and find evidence of sabotage. Following the tracks, they find and capture Cesar. Eli beats him while Pete warns that killing him will start a war. Ordering Tom to get a rope, Eli tells him the war is already here. Category:Season 1 Episodes